


at the end of the day

by tatoeba



Series: domestic!fanxing verse [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: the most satisfying thing for yifan is coming home to yixing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/46426183248/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-falling-asleep-on-the)

It's past midnight when Yifan finally gets home, dragging himself through the doors of the building and nearly falling asleep in the short elevator ride to the fifth floor. It takes him a few tries to get the key to the apartment into the lock correctly, mind focused intensely on the comfort of bed and Yixing's warm body that is waiting for him on the other side.

It was an incredibly exhausting day, with one too many irritable patients and an emergency surgery just before he was supposed to get off over an hour ago. Normally Yifan can deal with crabby patients who complain about the hospital staff's incompetencies but with as little amount of sleep he’d gotten the night before, it was difficult to maintain a nice, calm demeanor throughout the day. He’s glad to just be done with the day and to go home and sleep.

The lights in the apartment are all out, but Yifan’s come home late enough to not need to bother turning them on. He slips out of his shoes and hangs his coat in the hall closet easily and heads down to the bathroom to wash up, tossing his clothes into the hamper. He finds a clean pair of sweatpants in the bedroom closet to tug on and then happily slides under the covers in bed, reaching out for Yixing only to come up empty handed. He pats the side of the bed a few times but he only feels the cool sheets under his palms, and sudden fear hits him hard in the chest.

He scrambles over to flick on the lamp by the bed and in the dim lighting it’s clear that Yixing’s not there. Yifan doesn’t remember Yixing saying he’d be out late anywhere, and he jumps out of bed in panic, heading out into the rest of the apartment and turning on every light he can on the way.

Yifan comes to a quick halt at the foot of the couch, finding Yixing spread out across the leather seats, one arm dangling off the edge and his mouth open slightly. The anxiety in his body fades away, but his heart is still beating madly, unsure how he even managed to walk past here twenty minutes earlier and not notice Yixing was there. Yixing’s made it a bit of a habit to wait up for Yifan on nights he works really late, but most of the time he’s still awake when Yifan gets back, or, if he did manage to fall asleep on the couch, the television would be running or the light in the kitchen would be on because Yixing forgot to turn it off. The apartment was completely dark when Yifan came in tonight, so he’d just figured Yixing had actually gone to bed for once instead of waiting up.

He sighs, rakes a hand through his hair and walks over to the other end of the couch where Yixing’s head is, crouches down to look at his face closely. “Don’t scare me like that,” Yifan murmurs to him, reaching out to push Yixing’s hair away from his face.

He doesn’t mean to wake him up but Yixing stirs at his touch, eyes fluttering open and shut a few times before he seems to fully focus on Yifan in front of him. A smile pulls at the corner of his lips. “You’re home,” he says.

“Hey,” Yifan says, smiling back. “Why’re you out here again?”

Yixing blinks at him for a few seconds, then glances around the room, only then seeming to realize he’s not in bed but on the couch. When he looks back at Yifan there’s a tiny guilty expression on his face. “Oops?” he says and Yifan narrows his eyes.

“Yixing,” he says sternly, shaking his head when Yixing pouts at him. “You’ve got to stop staying up like this everyday, it’s already taking a toll on you, sleeping on the couch is not good for you waist you know that--”

The rest of his words are muffled by Yixing’s hand, palm pressed flat over his mouth. “I know,” Yixing says quietly, pulling his hand away when he’s sure Yifan won’t continue ranting. “I don’t always mean to do it, I just sort of end up here.” He wets his lips thoughtfully and adds, “I just like to see you when you get home. With all your long hours, and me leaving for work before you even get up somedays, it’s like we don’t see each other much anymore.”

Yifan’s chest tightens at Yixing’s words, and even though he’s thought the same thing many times, he’s never voiced it out loud and until now neither had Yixing. He sighs, rubbing a hand across his face, and looks at Yixing sadly. “I’m sorry,” he says.

Yixing laughs at him, pokes his forehead. “Why are you apologizing?” he says. “It’s just how it is, it can’t be helped.”

Sighing again, Yifan gently slides a hand along Yixing’s cheek and says, “I miss you, too,” and Yixing smiles at him widely, drawing his dimple out.

“I know,” Yixing replies. “But enough of that. You look like you’re about to fall over. Let’s go to sleep.”

Yifan smiles as he stands, then reaches out to grab each of Yixing’s hands in his own and tugs him up off the couch. Yixing stumbles a bit into his chest, but wraps his arms around Yifan’s waist and squeezes, elbows digging into Yifan’s sides just a bit, but it feels nice, really nice, the solid heat of Yixing’s body pressed up perfectly against his. Yifan slides a hand up and down Yixing’s back as Yixing lets go of him just enough so they can walk down the hall to the bedroom.

“Why were all the lights on?” Yixing questions from under the covers as Yifan flicks off the last one that he’d turned on in his earlier panic.

“I didn’t notice you were on the couch until I got into bed and you weren’t here,” Yifan answers as he plugs his cellphone into the charger and sets his alarm for the next morning, glad that he remembered unlike earlier when he’d almost gone to sleep without doing so. Yixing tugs him into bed afterward, fingers slipping around his hips and pressing flat against the bare skin of his stomach. “I sort of panicked and turned all the lights on when I wasn’t sure where you were.” Saying it aloud like that makes it sound rather ridiculous and Yifan rubs at his nose, averting Yixing’s intense gaze.

But Yixing just smiles at him and hugs him tight again. “You’re so cute,” he says and it’s not teasing, like he does sometimes (or all the time, really), it’s a hundred percent sincere and it makes Yifan flush hotly down his neck.

"Go to sleep, Yixing," Yifan says, brushing the hair from Yixing's face again, and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He feels Yixing smile into his shoulder as he closes his eyes and pushes away the panic from earlier, the knowledge of another long work day tomorrow and how he'll only see Yixing for an hour or two in the morning if he even manages to wake up when Yixing does, and just indulges in Yixing beside him, warm and soft and _there_ , and how, at the end of the day, that's all he ever needs.


End file.
